Talk:Tawnyspots
Rank This is the 3RD character I had to change the ranks on.Along with stonepelt,goosefeather,and now him.[[User:FirePelt| FirePelt]] 02:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Every time I try to change a rank it won't let me. How do you change the ranks? --Whitestorm17 19:24, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Apprentice ref I can't fix the apprentice problem in the character template. The ref isn't in a footnote style, it's just there. Can someone do that?--[[User:Snowfeather1|'''Snowflight]][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 15:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I got it!--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']][[User talk:Snowfeather1|Snowflight + Finchfeather 4ever!!]] 03:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Elder Wait: in Bluestar's Prophecy, didn't he become an elder after he retired from the position as deputy? [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 03:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I was wondering. But I can't remember excatly--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 07:07, February 13, 2010 (UTC) He had his sickness and could not do his duties as a deputy. Therefore Adderfang replaced him but he was never technically an elder. --Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 00:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, actually it was cnfirmed that he retired. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I think he just retired right. He never became an elder. Wasn't it like, he just retired to the med. den until he died?--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 00:54, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Page 493 of Bluestar's Prophecy: "Tawnyspots won't get any better," Sunstar went on. "He's asked to move to the elders' den..." And page 494: "..we hope that your days in the elders' den are peaceful.." He moved to the elders' den, that pretty much confirms it. --Bramble 19:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sickness I know he had some kind of sickness (as rvealed in BP) but does anyone know WHAT sicness it was?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 23:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. It doesn't say...Willowpool 00:39, March 17, 2010 (UTC)-Willowpool I've been tyring to figure out what it is, he could have had IBS but I dfon't think that would kill a cat. I have it and I'm still around. I think.... OK, sorry for going disgusting. It would be great if we could find out. I might research that in my very rare, limited free time. :) --Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 00:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC) He is dead, so shouldn't his current be: Starclan? Sunleaf+Pinewhisker The name of his sickness is never mentioned, though by the symptoms it can be believed that it is the same sickness that Shellheart of RiverClan died of. Mate? Since when was Willowpelt Tawnyspots' mate? Viki confirmed yet another ridiculous couple on her face book page Night Fall 01:10, July 7, 2010 (UTC) She confirmed it last October. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 01:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) The only possible time Willowpelt could have mated with Tawnyspots was when - he was an old sick elder, and she was a young apprentice.....biggest Erin Hunter fail yet. Alongside Patchpelt supposedly being Willowpelt's mate, while he is also her brother Night Fall 01:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) We don't know how long it was before he died. He may have had a healthy spot when she was a warrior. And if they weren't so anthropomorphic, I don't think people would be bothered about related cats being mates. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 01:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Vicky comfirmed that Willowpelt and Tawnyspots were mates. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 02:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Tawnyspots was Graystripe's father (I know Viki confirmed that Patchpelt was his father). [[User:Rainbreath|'Rain']][[User Talk:Rainbreath|'breath']] 12:58, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for explaining, even though it doesn't really make sense. I actually thought that Tawnyspots died before Willowpelt was even a warrior. I'm reading Bluestar's Prophecy again, so I'll check. Can someone give me a link to where Viki confirmed this? ~TallstarFan How could Willowpelt be his mate, she was only an apprentice when Tawnyspots retired then died.-''Redfern'' Tawnyspots name... You don't have to point out his pelt not being tawny or spotted, his mom could have named him Tawnykit because of his amber eyes, because apparently in the Warriors world kittens arn't born with blue eyes. And he may be a 'spotted tabby.' Look up 'Tabby cat' on Wikipedia and see what I mean. I just think that part of the Trivia is unnessesary. Tawny is a light brown, amber is an orangish-yellow. Not to mention that kits are named well before their eyes are open. If he was a spotted tabby, it would have been mentioned, e.g. Leopardstar. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 07:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes but, Leopardstar is a unusual spotted golden ''she-cat, that's a rare combination. Now, a gray spotted tabby tom is more common. I have one at home myself. (Alright he's a stray but either way I still love him) Who knows maybe Dustpelt is a 'ticked' tabby''. Erin hardly mentons what kind of tabbies which character is. Okay, first of all, consider that Dewspots, Mothwing, Brindleface and Onewhisker are all spotted/mottled etc and it's been said. (I know there are more, too) Also, on a ticked tabby, each hair is individually striped and you can't really see the tabby markings other than on the face. That's not spotted/mottled/dappled at all. Honestly, there are tons of cats who have names that don't make sense, like Tawnypelt. She's dark tortie, not light brown, and her name is still Tawny. 03:19, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the trivia will stay up. There is not reason to take it down. 19:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Charat Picture It says that she has tuffed ears however in the charat picture It seems that her whole body has tuffed fur should this be changed? Quickheart This should be taken up with PCA. Kind Regard's Ok Ill do that. Quickheart Fur On his warrior Image he does not have ruffles like the others. (Smallearstorm)-7:10 Dec 2 Family Tree Woooooaaaahhhh!!!! It shows on his family tree that he and Whitestorm are the parents of Sorreltail, Sootfur and Rainwhisker. Spottehwobble! No, it doesn't. That's just a way of showing multiple makes for the same she-cat.